Laminated ceramic capacitors as one of typical ceramic electronic components typically include: a laminate having a plurality of stacked ceramic layers and a plurality of internal electrodes formed along interfaces between the ceramic layers; and a plurality of external electrodes formed on the outer surface of the laminate and electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
With the recent progress of electronics technology, a reduction in size and an increase in capacitance have been required for laminated ceramic capacitors. In order to satisfy these requirements, a reduction in layer thickness has been advanced for ceramic layers of laminated ceramic capacitors. On the other hand, there is a desire to make ceramic grains larger in order to improve the dielectric constant. Since the number of ceramic grains arranged in the stacking direction of the ceramic layers is relatively reduced. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a laminated ceramic capacitor characterized in that the ratio of a section of one grain per layer, that is, one ceramic grain formed in one ceramic layer, is 20% or more.